


To Be Held

by Lynyangell



Series: Stolen Moments [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynyangell/pseuds/Lynyangell
Summary: Riza Hawkeye is not weak.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: Stolen Moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101797
Kudos: 10





	To Be Held

I don’t generally consider myself to be weak. I’ve faced things that would make most women shudder and whimper. I’m a lieutenant in the king’s military. I’ve been in combat. I’ve killed more men, women, and children that I can even begin to count. I’ve seen horror. I’ve seen hell.

I am not weak.

I watch old movies, and I find myself laughing at the silly women. They beg the men in their lives to love them. They cry and priss and faint. They wear large extravagant dresses. They go to ridiculous measures for the love of men who truly care next to nothing for them.

I am nothing like those women. 

They represent everything that I am not. They represent the weak, the pathetic, the oppressed. In a way, they are my worst enemy. 

But…

He makes me want to be held. He makes me want to fall into his arms, to cry, to beg for his love. He makes me lose myself.

I would give my very life for him. This fact alone, although it proves that I am not weak, shows the level of my feelings for him. They’re frightening in their intensity.

A single word from this man can make or break my entire day. A reprimand makes me want to sink into the earth and cry. A compliment or a joke makes me shine more brightly than the brightest star. 

I am a woman of stone. My feelings are kept so deep inside of me that even I forget them sometimes. Until, that is, he smiles at me. Until his hand brushes mine.

Then, I want him. I want to be wrapped in his arms. I want to press my body close to his. I want to bury my face in the warm space between his neck and shoulder. I want to be close to him. I want to smell his warm, ashy scent all around me. I want to feel his arms around my waist, applying just the right amount of pressure to make me feel safe and protected, but not so much that I feel trapped against him. 

When I have a bad day, I want him to hold me. When I cry, I want him beside me. When I’m happy, I want him to lift me into his arms and swing me around for joy. I want to be held by this man, this beautiful tortured soul who I know that I can never have.

But I am not weak.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This is my first fanfiction post in about ten years. It's a work that I had on ff.net back in the day that I cleaned up a bit. I'm mulling over whether I might post more of my older works and possibly continue. This was originally part of a series called "Stolen Moments" which was never completed. I've also been working on an original novel.
> 
> I'd love to hear any thoughts about the work, thanks!


End file.
